


Chicken Noodle Soup for the Soul

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Het, Rare Pair, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8045203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Joe brings Caitlin some chicken noodle soup.





	Chicken Noodle Soup for the Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: cocktail names  
> Prompt : The Flash, Joe/Caitlin, screaming orgasm.

When her doorbell rings that evening, Caitlin knows exactly who's going to be on the other side. She doesn't bother with the peephole, opens right up and sure enough, there stands Joe West in casual clothes, a beanie hat, a stack of Tupperware containers in his hands and a grin on his face. 

"This a good time?" he asks, his voice more neutral than his expression and she knows the reason why, hears the question behind the question and answers it. 

"There's no-one else here," she tells him and his smile instantly widens, turns almost smug. He'd never have done that if any of the others were here, the need to keep their relationship a secret paramount. When it's just the two of them though, all bets are off. 

"Damn, Barry told me your voice was shot," he says in some amazement as she steps back to let him in. "He didn't say it was this bad."

Caitlin raises an eyebrow. "You didn't hear it this morning." At least now she can speak at a somewhat normal volume, even if it sounds like she's gargled with gravel. A few hours ago, anything above a whisper had been an impossibility. "Thank God for text to speech apps." 

Joe snickers as he places the containers down on her kitchen table. "Let me guess, Cisco's already designing a better one, right?" She doesn't answer, doesn't need to, but she does point in question to the containers. "Iris told me I should take you over some of my chicken noodle soup," he says. "I didn't think you'd mind..." 

His hands are warm from the containers when they slide around her waist, up and under the band of her STAR Labs sweatshirt. She leans into his touch, looking up at him and narrowing her eyes, which is pretty hard to do when he's looking at her like he is. "It's the least you could do," she sniffs, or at least tries to. She doesn't think she succeeds very well. "Considering this is all your fault." 

He laughs and the smile he gives her is about two thirds delighted, one third smug. "Mine?" he parries and she knows him well enough to know what he's doing. He's going to make her say it. 

"Yours," she confirms. "Making me scream like that..." The memory of it makes her shiver even now. Then again, that could be Joe's hands, which have begun moving slowly south, beneath the waistband of her yoga pants. 

"Yeah?" His lips are very close to hers. "Want me to kiss you better?" 

He doesn't wait for her answer, just does it anyway. She thinks he knows she wasn't exactly going to refuse. 

Later, her voice is once again totally shot and his grin is one hundred percent smug. 

But snuggled together, sharing mugs of chicken noodle soup, Caitlin wouldn't change a thing.


End file.
